The Rebirth
by DragonLord44039092
Summary: ShadowBlade the greatest hero on Asteria. Released from his icy prison he seeks to do what he did once before and save the world. From what read on to ind out.


ShadowBlade awoke and felt that he was cold. Really really cold and he realized that it was dark. He took a deep breath and used his Sense to feel around him. Ice. He was trapped in ice and could feel himself slowly coming to his senses. He began to feel his amulet, Eye of the Dragon around his neck pulse letting loose magic to weaken the ice that was encasing him. He felt the ice slowly loosen around his right arm. Then his left arm, then finally he could move his whole body. With a shout he released himself from the ice. He collapsed on the watered plain that was a remembrance of the ice prison that had held him. He looked around and wondered how much time had passed and what had happened. With a rush the memories came back to him.

The battle at the Runed Plains outside of Elm Keep. Him, Brian, Konnan, Alex and Jade. Fighting and battling to wits end against Warth, the tyrant Fire Elemental. Alex and Jade shielding them as they had attacked Warth. Then when they had thought victory was assured Warth went into his Titan form and began to wreak havoc. Him and Luminara, his dragon, fusing together to finally defeat Warth. Then a bright light had erupted and Brian and Warh had vanished and Merlin emerging from the smoldering ashes that was once Warth.

ShadowBlade shook his head failing to recall how he'd been frozen. Then he felt a spasm as the rest of the battle had flashed through his mind. Merlin apologizing to Jade, attempting feebly to her so she could accept his apology. Alex laughing the whole entire time, at the sight before him. Konnan opening up a portal and disappearing into it. Then Jade raIsed her hand, and with a step she froze the three of them.

ShadowBlade stood up and his Sense alerted him to nine men behind him. A twig snapped and he whirled around and stood shakily as he faced the nine men. His Sense allowed him to pick out two more at the back along with an arrow that was coming at him and buried itself into the tree that was next to his right arm.

"My my look what we have here." The man in the front said to his companions beside him. "Well where did you come from?" The main to his right was eyeing ShadowBlade and the area surrounding him. His eyes shot up and he stammered out, "The ice crystal..its its its...been broken!" Then they took defensive positions as they had waited for their leader to give them a command. "Well we should take him to Asterid, try to capture him alive" ShadowBlade looked at them and said to them "I am not going anywhere in chains." He looked around and saw his sword, Glaive laying in the puddle of water. With a flick of his wrist his sword flew from puddle into his hand and he went into a combat stance and looked at them.

Their captain yelled "GET HIM" With a shout the men went forward and engaged ShadowBlade. But what they didn't know was that they were engaging with the greatest hero of all time, who's faced bigger and badder. One against eleven this was nothing. Then ShadowBlade realized that his power had been significantly reduced against the fight against Wrath and him being frozen. "Shit", ShadowBlade whispered as he realized that this fight would be a lot harder to win then he had originally deemed it. He lunged onto the man that was closest to his right his sword cutting into the man like he was butter. He then whirled his sword to cut down the next man but was met with a parry. ShadowBlade thrust down and then up as the man's head was separated from his body. His sword whirled into a circle cutting into three more men and they too went down like they were nothing.

ShadowBlade could feel his strength fading him and he knew that he couldn't keep fighting forever. Then ShadowBlade felt excruciating heat as a fireball had landed right in front of him blinding his vision. He quickly closed his eyes and called forth the power that Glaive had. Wind picked up and he heard screams as the rest of the party had been cut down by the power that his sword had. With a sharp gesture, he dispersed the fire that was in front of him. He looked around and saw the dead bodies around him. He counted only ten and then realized that the captain was missing.

ShadowBlade turned and had started to walk. Twenty minutes later unable to stand any longer, Shadowblade collapsed against the tree that he had seen a few feet ahead of him. His whole body was throbbing. The power that Glaive had possessed drained him since his power was diminished. One of them had managed to cut him across his left thigh and he had felt a deep gash on his right arm. ShadowBlade had grasped the Eye of the Dragon and had used its power to heal his wounds. He had looked up and had seen a giant elm tree in the distance and ShadowBlade had realized that he was very close to Elm Keep. With that realization, ShadowBlade passed out, as his body gave out. But little did ShadowBlade know that his return would spark a revolution.


End file.
